Aime moi autant que je te méprise
by Cendrillon3007
Summary: UA On dit qu'il faut moins de 30secondes pour remarquer quelqu'un de spécial...moi il m'aura fallut plusieurs années...
1. Chapter 1

Eh oui ! encore un DM/HG bref je vous épargne le blabla habituel xD vu que personne le lit...Donc les personnage et Poudlard sont a J.K Rowling dont j'ai modifié les personnages..Et dans cette fiction il n'y a pas de magie c'est un UA (Univers Alternatif) il y aura par certains moment des passages en songfics car cette histoire est tirée de faits réels ...Bon bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions par rewiews...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Hermione :

On dit qu'il faut à peine 30secondes pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un est spécial pour soi-même...Pourtant moi il m'aura fallu plusieurs années pour me rendre compte que Malefoy n'était pas qu'un banal fils à papa prétentieux...

Je vais commencer par me présenter, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai 15ans bientôt 16, mes parents de riches londoniens sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que j'avais 10ans, ça a été très dure pour moi..Je vous ai dit que j'avais perdu mes parents mais ce n'est pas tout j'ai perdu il y a bientôt un an, mon meilleur ami, dont j'étais aussi amoureuse Ron, Il s'est suicidé pour des raisons mystérieuses et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir put l'aider...A la mort de mes parents j'ai été envoyée chez ma tante une jeune actrice qui vit en Californie..Mais à cause de son travail elle n'est pas souvent là et je vit dans un lycée qui fait campus Poudlard..le seul problème c'est que ce lycée n'est qu'un bahut de riches fils à papa et malgré le fait que j 'ai de l'argent moi aussi je déteste l'attitude des lycéens...Je suis actuellement en seconde et je n'excelle dans aucune matière en particulier sauf le sport, le surf...Au lycée je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis sauf Harry et Ginny la soeur de Ron...Et j'ai la malchance d'avoir à dos CE garçon...Je suis donc loin d'être la fille la plus apprécié je suis même détestée..mais je m'en fiche ma vie n'est pas très importante...Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Nous sommes le soir de Noël et bien entendu il y a un bal...Costumé...ma tante m'a envoyé un costume un peu spécial ce n'est qu'une simple longue robe blanche et évassée sans bretelles en satin et un lèger masque gris sur mes yeux...

Personne ne devait se douter que j'allais à se balle et j'étais d'ailleurs méconnaissable, mais cheveux normalement chatain était teint en blond depuis ce matin...A l'entrée on me remis le nombre 47 surement pour le karaoké...Je poussai la porte de la grande salle...et entra sous les regards ébahit de tout les lycéens...

POV Drago :

Je n'aime pas les bals mais bon quand il faut y aller faut y aller...J'ouvrait la porte de la grande salle et Pansy vint se coller à moi comme si l'on sortait ensemble, je rejoignit mon groupe et on s'installa à une table près de la scène pour pouvoir regarder les malheureux qui chantait au karaoké...en effet à l'entrer un ticket avec un numéro nous avait été remit a chacun pour les tirage au sort du karaoké..J'ai oublier de me présenter, je suis Drago Malefoy, le garçon le plus populaire de ce lycée, en effet je suis le chanteur et bassiste d'un groupe : les Devily's Angels avec Blaise à la guitare, Goyle à la batterie et Crabbe au synthétiseur...Ce soir mais cheveux blond platine était noir jais et sans gel et mes yeux avait un masque noir...

-Vous croyez que mademoiselle gothique est présente ce soir ? s'écria Blaise

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucie de savoir si elle est là ou non ? répondis-je

La pseudo Gothique n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger..depuis que j'étais dans ce lycée on me disait de la mépriser donc je ne m'en privais pas..

L'ambiance était plutôt à la rigolade quand soudain...Elle entra...

Elle marchait doucement passant doucement une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds..on aurait dit un ange..elle paraissait si innocente..il fallait que je parle avec cette fille quand j'entendit..

-NUMEROS 23 ET 47 !! QUI SONT LES NUMEROS 23 ET 47 ??


	2. Une impression de déjà vu

Eh oui ! encore un DM/HG bref je vous épargne le blabla habituel xD vu que personne le lit...Donc les personnage et Poudlard sont a J.K Rowling dont j'ai modifié les personnages..Et dans cette fiction il n'y a pas de magie c'est un UA (Univers Alternatif) il y aura par certains moment des passages en songfics car cette histoire est tirée de faits réels ...Bon bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions par rewiews...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Hermione :

-NUMEROS 23 ET 47 !! QUI SONT LES NUMEROS 23 ET 47 ??

47...47...ce nombre résonnait dans ma tête, c'était mon numéro, je venais à peine d'entrer dans cette salle et il fallait déjà que je me tape la honte..

Je m'approcha doucement de la scène, on m'aida à monter sur scène et je me mis devant le premier micro.

C'est alors..qu'il s'approcha, il était beau..attirant..je ne l'avais jamais vu..pourtant ce regard gris orageux aurait dut me frapper bien avant si je le connaissait..il s'approcha du second micro et le saisit il m'adressa un sourire et ce tourna vers l'écran du karaoké, je fit de même tout en le regardant du coin de l'oeil, ces cheveux noir retombait devant ses yeux dissimuler sous un léger masque noir..on aurait put le confondre avec un ange..mais un ange déchu...

Les première note de la chanson débutèrent..je la connaissait cette chanson..Et à ce moment là je n'aurais jamais put me douter quel correspondait vraiment à la relation qu'il y avait entre moi et ce garçon..

POV Drago :

Je m'apprêtait à jeter ce numéro 23 pour éviter de monter sur scène quand soudain Blaise me fit un signe de chance avec son pouce..je me retourna vers la scène et comprit tout de suite son geste..Elle était là elle était sur scène et regardait la foule..Je m'approcha d'elle et monta sur la scène elle me regarda..je prit le micro et lui adressa un sourire, ce soir cette fille était ma cible, je l'aurait...

La chanson commença et je me tourna vers le publique..la scène c'était mon élément et j'allais impressioner cette fille...

POV Hermione :

Il commença à chanter, cette voix je la connaissait mais qui était ce garçon...

Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre

A la lueur de nos mensonges

Les main glacées jusqu'à l'ongle

C'était à mon tour..je pris le micro entre mes mains..je n'était pas une piètre chanteuse mais ma timidité était presque maladive..l'inconnu vit que je commençai à hésiter de chanter, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me pris la main..il avait compris..j'allais chanter..chanter pour lui...

Je m'approcha du micro et débuta mon couplet..il ne m'avait toujours pas lâcher la main..

Regarde toi à l'autre pôle

Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge

On a changé à la longue

POV Drago :

Cette fille m'intriguait, je l'avais déjà vu mais j'aurai dut la remarquer, elle avait peur..je lui pris la main pour la rassurer et elle commença j'eu direct un déclic, cette voix, elle était magnifique, cette fille chantait merveilleusement bien..il fallait que je la connaisse...

On a parcouru le chemin

On a tenu la distance

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore

On a parcouru le chemin

On a souffert en silence

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore encore

Ma voix se mêlant à la sienne..j'étais aux anges..devant elle..devant cette ange..je ne chantais plus pour moi et les autres..je chantaix pour elle pour cette fille...

Je vis dans une maison de verre

A moitié rempli de ton eau

Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte

Elle enchaîna parfaitement bien l'autre couplet..

Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare

Je suis étranger à ton coeur

Seulement regarde comme on est seul

Je la regarda..c'était le dernier refrain il fallait que je fasse quelque chose...

On a parcouru le chemin

On a tenu la distance

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore

On a parcouru le chemin

On a souffert en silence

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore encore

Les dernières notes retentirent et je n'attendit pas une seconde, son regard plongé dans le mien, sa main dans la mienne je me pencha vers elle et l'embrassa..j'embrassait cette inconnu mais je savais quelque part au fond de moi que je la connaissait à cet instant je ne me doutait pas que j'allais regretter mon geste, je finit de l'embrasser, elle me regarda en souriant, retira mon masque en même temps que je lui retira le sien, et ce que je vit m'horrifia, devant moi se dressait Hermione Granger..je venait d'embrasser ma pire ennemi mais dieu seul sait à quel point j'aurais aimer recommencer..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà un nouveau chapitre merci pour les rewiews..la chanson est de Kyo : Le chemin.

nandouillettemalfoy : C'est une histoire qui m'est en quelque sorte arrivée avec justement mon pire ennemi qui ne l'est plus aujourd'hui lol, il y a quelques modification, mais bon voilà, pour le nombre de chapitre je compte en faire au moins une vingtaine..merci pour tes encouragements bizoux

tisami : merci, je posterai les prochains chapitres le plus vite possible..

MeDiNo : Coucou, c'est vrai que ça ressemble à ce film, t'inquiète j'essarai de faire un peu plus long, ce chapitre était en quelque sorte une introduction au suivants, allé bizouxx


End file.
